Damnation: Sins of The Father
by Semyotika
Summary: Rossweise Nyx adalah agen muda CIA Amerika Serikat yang bertugas menginvestigasi Qlippoth, organisasi lanjutan dari Chaos Brigade yang menghimpun sindikat mafia setelah Pride Falls. Awalnya misi berjalan lancar, namun semua berubah ketika komunikasi Rossweise terputus dan dia akhirnya ditangkap oleh kelompok Qlippoth. Sebelum dieksekusi, Rossweise melihat sekelebat cahaya.


Damnation: Sins of The Father

Genre: Crime, Tactical Action, General, Romance stuff *?*

Summary:

Rossweise Nyx adalah agen muda CIA Amerika Serikat yang bertugas menginvestigasi Qlippoth, organisasi lanjutan dari Chaos Brigade yang menghimpun sindikat mafia setelah Pride Falls.

Awalnya misi berjalan lancar, namun semua berubah ketika komunikasi Rossweise berhasil dibajak dan dia akhirnya ditangkap oleh kelompok Qlippoth. Sebelum dieksekusi, Rossweise melihat sekelebat cahaya yang membutakan penglihatannya sementara.

Ketika cahaya itu hilang, di depannya telah ada seorang pria tua yang... gagah. Badannya masih terlihat kekar, memakai **eyepatch **di mata kirinya, dan rambutnya cukup panjang hingga bisa dikuncir ke belakang.

**'Do you believe, love can bloom anywhere. Even on Battlefield?' **

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)

Ichie Ishibumi (Hs DxD)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chapter 1. Newcomer and The Legend

(Solo) Arc. Sins of The Father

**29 Desember 2019**

Di area terpencil yang dekat dengan perbatasan antara Amerika Serikat dan Meksiko, terdapat sebuah kota **country **lengkap dengan penduduknya yang nampak biasa saja jika dilihat secara sekilas. Disana ada bar, kantor polisi, bank, penginapan, dan toko-toko yang menyediakan berbagai kebutuhan pokok penduduknya.

Namun yang tidak diketahui banyak orang adalah, kota itu bukan kota biasa. Bukan kota yang dibentuk oleh pemerintah federal setempat, apalagi pemerintah pusat Amerika Serikat. Kota yang diberi nama **New Hudson** itu merupakan markas besar bagi kelompok mafia terbesar di dunia, Qlippoth.

Qlippoth pada awalnya merupakan Chaos Brigade, perkumpulan mafia seluruh Amerika dan Eropa yang sebelumnya dihancurkan oleh seseorang misterius dengan cara menyiarkan eksekusi para pemimpinnya di internet. Setelah ditinggal mati oleh pemimpinnya (Rizevim), Chaos Brigade merevolusi visi, misi, dan doktrinnya. Berawal dari mengekang dan beraksi dibalik layar menjadi unjuk kebolehan, kembali kepada masa kejayaan mafia sebelum Chaos Brigade dibentuk.

**"Markas kepada Valkyrie, apa kau mendengarku?" **Di sebuah penginapan bergaya khas **country **yang ada di kota New Hudson, terlihat sebuah siluet wanita yang menatap ke arah bangunan relatif kecil namun diluarnya terlihat banyak mobil pengangkut yang terparkir rapi. Dari intensitas bongkar muat yang dia amati, wanita yang dipanggil Valkyrie itu mencapai sebuah kesimpulan bahwa bangunan itu memiliki ruang bawah tanah.

**"Loud and clear, mengamati markas Qlippoth dari jarak 1,5 kilometer. Bersiap untuk bergerak." **

**"Lakukan dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Tujuanmu hanyalah mengamati, bukan untuk tahu alasanmu terpilih untuk misi ini bukan?"**

**"Ya." **Bukan karena bakat, kemampuan khusus, atau satu-satunya anggota yang ada. Wanita yang disebut Valkyrie itu dipilih untuk menjalani misi yang cukup berbahaya di daerah musuh seperti ini karena dia sendiri belum lama bergabung dengan CIA. Seorang **freshman **semi-profesional mempunyai kemungkinan terkecil untuk membelot ataupun menjadi agen ganda daripada seorang profesional murni. Itulah yang dipercaya oleh pemimpin CIA saat ini.

Sayangnya percakapan antara Valkyrie dan operator radio yang mirip seperti film-film agen rahasia itu tiba-tiba terputus setelah jawaban Valkyrie tadi. Tak berselang lama, tiba-tiba lampu yang menjadi penerang di penginapan itu tiba-tiba mati. Wanita yang dipanggil Valkyrie itu semakin menajamkan pendengarannya sesaat setelah lampu yang ada di ruanganmya padam.

"Aku ketahuan? ini terlalu cepat." Kata Valkyrie pada dirinya sendiri saat mendengar langkah kaki yang berjalan serentak masuk ke dalam penginapan ini dari lantai dasar. Kedatangannya di kota ini pada siang hari lengkap dengan koper khas wisatawan, untuk menghindari kecurigaan dia berjalan-jalan seperti wisatawan biasa pada sore hari, pekerjaannya sendiri baru dimulai ketika matahari sudah terbenam yaitu mengamati kegiatan markas Qlippoth.

Tidak mau tertangkap tanpa melawan, Valkyrie langsung mengambil senjatanya berupa pistol Glock dan Tactical Knive dari koper yang dia bawa. Setelah itu Valkyrie langsung merapat ke pintu masuk satu-satunya ruangan ini guna menyambut siapapun yang hendak datang menemuinya.

**clack... clack... **Mendengar suara gagang pintu yang diputar membuat bulu kuduk Valkyrie langsung berdiri. Pasalnya dia sama sekali tidak mendengar langkah kaki dari orang yang saat ini ada di depan pintu kamarnya.

'Mereka berpencar!' Hanya ada satu kesimpulan yang ada di kepala Valkyrie, langkah kaki yang sama sekali tidak terdengar menandakan bahwa kelompok yang mengincarnya saat ini dalam formasi berpencar.

Setelah beberapa kali memutar gagang pintu, Valkyrie mendengar mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menandakan bahwa pintu itu akan didobrak. Secepat yang dia bisa, Valkyrie langsung membuka kunci pintu kamarnya dan membukanya ketika dia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mencoba mendobrak pintu kamarnya.

**Bruuk...**

Tubuh seukuran pria dewasa tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar Valkyrie dan jatuh dengan posisi telentang miring. Melihat kesempatan, Valkyrie langsung menerkam pria yang jatuh di kamarnya.

"Siapa nama pemimpinmu?" Tanya Valkyrie dengan nada mengancam. Tactical Knive yang dia bawa sudah menempel di leher korbannya, siap untuk menyayat kapanpun pria itu memberontak.

"Dilihat dari cara kerjamu, kau pasti CI..." Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Valkyrie langsung menjejali mulut pria itu dengan Glock lalu menusuk lehernya. Tidak ada teriakan yang terdengar, hanya sebuah rintihan tertahan yang diiringi dengan suara darah yang memancar akibat luka tusuk dalam.

'Dia berusaha membuatku panik.' Pikir Valkyrie setelah mendengar ucapan pria di bawahnya. Setelah membunuh salah seorang anggota regu pencari, Valkyrie nampak mengamati perlengkapan yang mereka gunakan. Senjata utama berupa M16 lengkap dengan laser sight namun tanpa alat tambahan berupa senter untuk membantu penglihatan di tempat gelap. Sebagai gantinya ada sebuah **Night Vision Device **yang digunakan di kepala.

**3 Menit kemudian...**

**Ctaaaar...**

Suara kaca pecah di tengah sunyi dan gelapnya kondisi penginapan itu langsung memancing kelompok pengejar yang semula menyusuri satu-persatu kamar secara terpencar menjadi berkumpul lagi di satu kamar yang menjadi asal suara yang mendistraksi perhatian mereka.

Tak kurang dari 15 orang telah masuk ke dalam kamar Valkyrie dan mendapati salah satu jendela telah hancur, selain itu disana juga ada gorden yang diikat di kaki tempat tidur menjuntai keluar.

"Di belakang!" Ujar salah satu personil regu pencari setelah menyadari bahwa ada orang lain selain mereka. Orang itu menyelinap dari balik daun pintu dan kini posisinya sudah berada di lorong. Orang ke 16 itu menggelindingkan tiga benda berbentuk bola ke dalam ruangan lalu mengunci pintunya dari luar. Tepat setelah mengunci pintu, suara tembakan beruntun langsung terdengar hingga ke seluruh penjuru penginapan ini.

Beberapa detik kemudian suara tembakan beruntun itu berganti dengan suara ledakan. Total ada 3 ledakan yang terjadi namun karena intervalnya sangat dekat sehingga terdengar seperti satu ledakan besar. Sementara itu orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini, Valkyrie saat ini tengah berlari di lorong untuk keluar dari penginapan ini secepatnya.

'Shit! Tadi itu nyaris saja.' Pikir Valkyrie karena dirinya hampir saja terkena berondongan tembakan dan ledakan tadi. Meski merasa sudah lolos dari kelompok yang mencarinya, Valkyrie masih membawa senjata M16 yang dia rampas dari mayat salah satu personil yang dia bunuh.

Setelah melewati tangga darurat yang melelahkan, Valkyrie akhirnya sampai di lantai dasar. Tanpa menunggu lama dia langsung berlari menuju gerbang depan yang menjadi jalan tercepat untuk keluar dari penginapan ini. Namun apa yang direncakan Valkyrie nampaknya tidak berjalan mulus. Karena yang menunggunya dari gerbang depan penginapan ini adalah sekelompok mafia yang sedang marah.

Sekelompok mafia nampaknya bukan kata yang tepat, karena disana yang menodongnya dengan senjata api bukan hanya orang yang berpakaian ala mafia, melainkan juga orang yang ia kenal sebagai warga biasa saat dia menjelajahi kota ini di sore hari.

Kota **New Hudson** telah dibuat untuk menjadi markas besar **Qlippoth, **bukan hanya untuk anggota mafa yang secara resmi tergabung dentan sindikat **Qlippoth **melainkan juga warga biasa yang tinggal disana. Simbiosis mutualisme itulah yang mungkin membuat informasi tentang kota **New Hudson** sangat terbatas.

'Misi solo pertamaku, sangat mengerikan.' Pikir Valkyrie sambil perlahan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Samar-sama Valkyrie mendengar salah seorang dari dalam kerumunan mafia berjumlah tak kurang dari 300 orang itu memerintahkan beberapa orang untuk melucuti senjatanya.

"Mana dia... mana pemimpinnya..." Guman Valkyrie sambil mengamati massa yang ada di depannya. Tak menunggu lama 3 orang mafia langsung maju untuk melucuti senjata yang dibawa oleh Valkyrie lalu menggeledah seluruh tubuhnya.

"Nice body."

"Nice armpits."

"Nice thigh."

Komentar orang yang menggeledah tubuh Valkyrie berurutan. Di sisi lain Valkyrie merasa latihan khusus menyembunyukan emosi yang dia jalani selama masa orientasi berguna di situasi saat ini untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Setelah membuatnya **naked **tanpa senjata apapun, 2 orang yang bertugas menggeledah Valkyrie langsung memegang masing-masing satu lengannya sedangkan yang lain membawa senjata hasil rampasan dari Valkyrie menuju ke pemimpin **Qlippoth **yang ada di kerumunan ini.

"KURANG AJAR! MEREKA SUDAH BERBUAT SEJAUH INI!" Terdengar suara teriakan yang menggema di tengah kerumunan itu. Dari situasi yang ada, Valkyrie menyimpulkan jika teriakan itu berasal dari pemimpin Qlippoth.

"IKAT PENYUSUP ITU DISANA, DAN SIAPKAN SENJATA KALIAN SEMUA. KITA AKAN MENUNJUKKAN TUBUH PENUH LUBANG KEPADA AMERIKA BESOK!" Setelah mendengar perintah itu, tidak kurang dari 300 mafia yang mengepung Valkyrie langsung mengambil posisi menembak dengan senjata yang bervariasi.

Mulai dari senapan, pistol, hingga shotgun. Sementara itu bagian depan barisan pengepung Valkyrie langsung menunduk agar bagian belakang bisa menembak dengan bebas. Dengan formasi seperti ini, valkyrie akhirnya bisa mengamati dengan lebih jelas untuk mengetahui pemimpin **Qlippoth. **

Meski mendapat pandangan yang lebih luas untuk mengamati sekitarnya, mata Valkyrie malah terpaku pada sosok misterius yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang kerumunan mafia **Qlippoth **yang mengepungnya. Sosok itu terlihat berjalan dengan membungkuk untuk memperpendek bayangannya serta untuk membuat langkahnya sehening mungkin.

"Bersiap...!" Aba-aba dari pemimpin **Qlippoth **langsung membuyarkan pandangan Valkyrie pada sosok misterius yang dia amati. Kini Valkyrie harus memandang 300 moncong senjata api yang mengarah kepadanya. Bukan pemandangan yang enak dilihat untuk anggota baru sepertinya.

**Buk... Buk... Buk...**

3 Benda yang tiba-tiba jatuh di dekat Valkyrie langsung mencuri pusat perhatian darinya. Namun perhatian itu langsung buyar saat ketiga benda itu mengeluarkan sinar yang teramat terang. Ledakan sinar beruntun itu membutakan seluruh orang yang ada disana, tentu saja kecuali orang yang melemparnya.

Dari bagian belakang kerumunan mafia yang mengerubungi Valkyrie terlihat sosok yang selama ini diperhatikan olehnya mulai beraksi. Gerakannya berubah dari semula mengendap-endap menjadi berlari menuju ke arah agen CIA yang akan dieksekusi di depan matanya.

**Crack... Slash... Grap... **

Orang misterius itu kemudian membelah rantai yang mengekang gerakan Valkyrie, menebas salah satu mafia yang menghalangi jalannya, menggendong Valkyrie di pundaknya, lalu berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan gerombolan mafia yang ada disana.

'Aku diselamatkan? Oleh siapa?' Pikir Valkyrie masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dia alami barusan. Saat ini dia sedang panggul seseorang yang menyelamatkannya sebelum dia dieksekusi oleh mafia Qlippoth yang marah atas perbuatannya.

'Rasanya... aneh sekali, aku tahu ini berbahaya tapi rasanya sangat menyenangkan.' Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya, keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya langsung membeku di suhu udara saat ini hingga membuat tubuhnya kembali segar.

"Lihatlah mereka... lalu dengarkan teriakan mereka." Kata orang yang saat ini sedang memanggul Valkyrie. Nada suaranya terlihat sangat puas dengan hasil kerjanya barusan. Mengendap-endap dibalik musuh, mendistraksi perhatian musuh, lalu membebaskan sandra musuh, sudah lama dia tidak melakukan hal segila itu.

Sementara itu Valkyrie yang mendengar perkataan sang penyelamatnya langsung mematuhi perintah itu. Dia kembali melihat ke arah kerumunan mafia yang hampir saja mengeksekusinya. Dengan pandangan yang bergerak liar, Valkyrie mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya hingga akhirnya dia tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh sang penyelamatnya.

**Duaar...**

Selain 3 buah **Flashbang** yang meledak di dekat tempat eksekusi Valkyrie, ternyata orang misterius yang menyelamatkan Valkyrie juga menjatuhkan beberapa peledak saat mulai membawa pergi Valkyrie dan baru menyalakannya setelah pengaruh dari cahaya **Flashbang **telah habis.

"Sial! Dimana mereka?" Ledakan kali ini benar-benar melukai gerombolan mafia yang semula mengepung Valkyrie, tidak hanya mendistraksi perhatiannya seperti ledakan cahaya yang pertama. Tentu saja hal ini membuat pemimpin **Qlippoth **marah besar. Baru kali ini ada yang bisa lepas dari cengkraman **Qlippoth **di kota yang mereka buat sendiri, **New Hudson. **

"Maaf mengganggu waktunya bos, tapi ada telepon penting." Ujar salah satu mafia sambil membawa sebuah telepon kepada sosok yang dikenal sebagai pemimpin **Qlippoth **saat ini. Diodora Astaroth.

"Dari siapa?"

"**Former Leader.**"

"**Former Leader**? Cih, disaat seperti ini." Kali ini pemimpin **Qlippoth **merasa kesal karena hari ini dia membiarkan mata-mata CIA lepas disaat-saat terakhir, ditambah lagi telepon dari **Former Leader **yang mengindikasikan bahwa orang itu akan berkunjung ke kota ini.

"Bereskan semua kekacauan ini dalam setengah jam! Lalu siapkan pesta untuk **Former Leader!**" Perintah Diodora kepada anak buahnya.

"Yes, Bos!" Bersama dengan jawaban itu, kurang lebih 300 mafia yang ada disana langsung membereskan kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh mata-mata dari CIA. Mulai dari membereskan 16 mayat di ruangannya, hingga menutupi bekas ledakan barusan. Namun seperti yang mereka semua tahu, malam masih panjang.

**Meanwhile...**

Sudah cukup lama Valkyrie berada dalam posisi dipanggul oleh orang yang menyelamatkannya, namun orang itu masih terus berlari meski dari sudut pandangnya, Valkyrie melihat para mafia itu tidak lagi berusaha mencari mereka. Lalu kenapa orang itu terus membawanya pergi?

"Anoo... mereka sudah tidak mengejar kita! Jika kau turunkan, aku bisa berlari sendiri!" Kata Valkyrie setengah berteriak agar orang yang memanggulnya saat ini mendengarnya.

"Tidak perlu! Hati-hati ada goncangan!" Setelah mengatakan itu sebagai peringatan, tiba-tiba orang misterius yang memanggul Valkyrie langsung melompat ke salah satu tumpukan salju yang ada disana. Namun anehnya bukannya jatuh ke tanah, orang misterius dan Valkyrie yang dia panggul malah masuk ke dalam tumpukan salju itu hingga akhirnya mereka mendarat di sebuah ruang bawah tanah

Setelah mendarat dengan cukup kasar, orang misterius yang memanggul Valkyrie itu mulai mengganti gaya dengan menggendongnya di depan, layaknya tuan putri lalu membaringkannya di matras yang ada disana. Sementara itu Valkyrie hanya menikmati perlakuan orang yang menyelamatkannya tadi dengan penuh perasaan sampai akhirnya dia sadar kalau dia akhirnya bisa berdiri sendiri untuk melihat lebih jelas rupa penyelamatnya.

"Anu..."

"Makanlah, meski hanya sup kalengan. Kau pasti kedinginan dengan pakaian seperti itu." Hal pertama yang disadari Valkyrie dari perkataan itu adalah suara serak khas orang tua, mungkin sekitar 50 tahunan.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Valkyrie sambil menerima sup kalengan itu dan meminumnya. Sambil meminumnya Valkyrie mencoba mengamati orang tua itu lebih lama. Meski sudah tua namun Valkyrie masih bisa melihat otot pria tua itu dibalik body suitsnya yang berwarna hitam, rambutnya putih dan agak panjang hingga bisa dikuncir ke belakang. Namun yang paling mencuri perhatian Valkyrie adalah sebuah **eyepatch** yang ada di mata kiri pria tua itu.

"Siapa namamu? Kode nama? Untuk siapa kau bekerja?" Tanya pria tua itu pada Valkyrie, sembari mengambil posisi duduk di sampingnya dan memegang sup kaleng yang serupa.

Valkyrie yang mendengar pertanyaan itu kemudian diam sebentar, dia masih menimang-nimang untuk membocorkan identitas yang sebenarnya, meski untuk orang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab..."

"Namaku Rossweise Nyx, kode nama Valkyrie, bekerja untuk Amerika Serikat, CIA. Sebagai gantinya, perkenalkan dirimu juga." Potong Valkyrie yang bernama asli Rossweise. Nampaknya dia salah paham karena menganggap pria tua itu akan mengancamnya.

"Aku hanyalah sisa-sisa dari masa lalu, Namikaze Naruto. Kode nama, Old Hannibal. Aku bekerja untuk diriku sendiri."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**A/N:**

Seperti judulnya, ini adalah timeline **Sins of The Father **(Sebelum ini ada timeline lain tapi saya lompati)**. **Disini usia Naruto udah 50'an tapi wajahnya keliatan lebih tua dari usianya (sekitar 5-7 tahun keliatan lebih tua) karena efek samping dari mewarisi ingatan (dan DNA) Minato.

Kalo gitu Ophis juga dong? Iya, tapi kalo Ophis gak terlalu parah karena dia gak terlalu **match **dengan DNA Kushina (di Damnation Hannibal udah saya sebut kalo rambut Ophis itu masih belang hitam dan merah, jadi emang efeknya gak separah Naruto yang semua rambutnya jadi pirang.)

Fisik Naruto kali ini saya ibaratin seperti Old Snake dari game Metal Gear Solid 4. Silahkan browsing dan liat gimana kerennya Solid Snake meski udah tua, keriput, dan sering encok'an.


End file.
